A Moment Alone
by Forsaken Elf
Summary: [Resubmitted] The archangels Gabriel and Raphael spend a hardwon moment alone on earth. [ slash ] [oneshot]


_Warning:_ Slashy - Don't like, don't read.

_A/N:_ I wrote this a while ago and had it up, but took it back down because I found out teachers were looking at my page O.o But, I've decided that I don't care who sees my slashiness anymore, and if you don't like it, well, you can bite my blasphemous self.

**A MOMENT ALONE**

"It's nice, you know, taking a bit of time to ourselves to be on God's creation," said Raphæl softly to the angel next to him.

Gabriel smiled, "Yes, it is," he replied quietly, drawing in the sweet scent of the newly come spring air.

Raphæl, perched on the roof of a townhouse, peered down on the house's back yard. It had a small deck and after about 40 feet of yard, there was a park where a few children were playing.

"Good thing Auriel was there, though, or God would probably never let us go," Gabriel murmured, his golden locks sparkling happily in the bright sunlight.

"Such a persuasive being," Raphæl commented softly in return.

For the next ten minutes, they sat in silence, Gabriel's eyes on the young magnolia tree near the deck, just a few flowers bloomed and plenty of buds getting there. He didn't notice, or pretended not to notice, Raphæl watching him with a soft expression on his face.  
He could ignore him no longer, though, when Raphæl extended his wings and embraced Gabriel's slender, lovely form with one. Gabriel looked over at him, a smile brightening his features, scooting close to the other angel.

"Remind me to thank Auriel profusely after this is over..." Raphæl whispered as he leaned closer and brushed his lips against Gabriel's. Gabriel curled a finger under his chin to prevent him from turning away and pushed against him, deepening the originally light kiss considerably, both angel's lips parting to one another.

But soon, too soon for Raphæl, Gabriel pulled away, slowly opening his eyes. He gently stroked Raphæl's cheek before jumping off the roof, landing soundlessly on the little deck below.  
Raphæl watched curiously, drawing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. He slowly furled and unfurled his wings, the soft breeze they created in the otherwise still, but pleasantly warm air extremely relaxing.

Gabriel walked to the magnolia tree and lightly stroked one of the white flower's petals, feeling the soft fuzzy leaves underneath. Gently, he broke the tiny branch it came off of and then spread his bright wings to their full extent, flying lazily back to his love once more.  
Raphæl raised an eyebrow at this random act, until Gabriel gently tucked the flower behind the other angel's ear, and then cupped his cheek, kissing him again, this time much more passionately than before. He parted his lips with his tongue, delving in and moments later, it was met by Raphæl's.

Raphæl had one arm hooked around Gabriel's waist, but the other wandered across his chest, his cheek, his thigh...

It felt like hours before Gabriel pulled away once more, gently twirling a lock of Raphæl's hair around his finger.

"Unfortunately, the Lord make us quite ill equipped for further... intimacy..." Gabriel said quietly, the last word rolling off his tongue sweetly.

Raphæl grinned, "Yeah, Gabe, are you going to file a complaint?" His eyes sparkled with amusement-- he knew Gabriel hated that particular nickname, though he couldn't figure out why...

It was Gabriel's turn to raise an eyebrow, "Gabe? I'll have to ask that you refrain from calling me that, _Rafe."_

Raphæl flinched ever so slightly, and then offered a half hearted smile. "Are we quite even?"

"No," Gabriel answered, and planted another kiss on his lips, ever so lightly caressing his cheek with one hand. "Now we're even," he whispered. Hearing Raphæl's soft sigh of content, and he stood, holding Raphæl's hand to help him up.

"God will probably want us home, now... You know, to make sure we don't elope or something like that," Gabriel said, chuckling, and Raphæl grinned, nodding.

"Yes, yes, but you never answered my question," and he unfurled his wings, watching Gabriel follow suit.

"What question was that, Raphæl?" he asked politely.

"If you plan to file a complaint or not," he answered, a smirk growing on his face.

Gabriel grinned, "Ah, but we would never get away with that. We should probably ask Auriel to do it... you know, the persuasive being that he is."

"Excellent idea, my love," Raphæl answered, and started to beat his wings, and soon they had both taken off, on their way back to Heaven- one wondering when they'd be able to have one more moment alone, the other wondering if they'd ever reallyget "properly equipped".

_Fin_


End file.
